What Alice Sees
by xxeverlastinglovexx
Summary: One-Shot. When Alice begins to wish she didn't have her gift, Jasper shows her an entirely new positive side to them!..Rated M for yummy Jasper-filled lemons...R&R please, first fanfic!


Alice sighed and ran her fingers through her short pixie crop again. Biology bored her. What was even more frustrating was that this was an entirely new assignment that she had spent the last while attempting to focus on; she couldn't simply recycle something that she had written earlier, as was common practice in the Cullen household. Again she sighed. 'If I was human, I'd be exhausted right now'. And it was true. It was coming from all sides now, her gift had become more of a hindrance than a help. Edward, noble and caring as he may be, was very overprotective. As well as watching her own family, Alice was now watching Bella's future, ready for any sign of danger. However, Alice hadn't seen a major vision in days. Not even a football score. 'Maybe I'm losing it', she thought. No bad thing, she secretly pondered. It would certainly ease the worry that had constantly been running through her mind recently. A final sigh escaped her lips. Maybe she should go hunt.

As she made her way lightly down the grand staircase, her ears pricked at a small noise outside, a twig snapping under someone's foot. 'Jasper' she said, barely louder than a whisper, but she knew he would hear her. 'Yes, it's me' he smiled as he came through the front door. 'I was attempting to surprise you.' 'Surprise a vampire? I don't think it's possible,my love' Alice giggled, her laugh tinkling like bells. Instantaneously, Jasper was at her side, his hand at her cheek and his lips near hers. Alice breathed in the scent that was so inherently part of him. It smelled like cotton, like freshly washed sheets hanging in the sun, like the woods after a shower of rain. She was so attuned to it that she could tell it from miles now, it was her Jasper. She leaned in closer and bridged the gap between the two of them, pecking him lightly on his lips. 'Do you hear that?' Jasper breathed as he buried his face in her hair, his slow Southern drawl making each word sound like music. 'Hear what?' Alice replied. She could hear everything. Birds singing outside, the wind blowing through the trees, music coming from the cars on the highway as they drove with their windows down, trying to make the best of the early April sunshine. If she really concentrated, she could hear the breaths and heartbeats of the small animals that were scurrying around in the surrounding forest. 'The silence', he replied ,laughing, as he knew that for their kind there was no such thing. She looked at him in confusion. 'There's no one home, my sweet. It's just you and me'. And he brought his lips to hers again, and just as they met, Alice's hands fell to her sides, her eyes blank as she was immersed in the future.

_Jasper's hands running hungrily up and down her body, as his tongue swirled over her naked skin...Alice's hands ripping through his sandy hair as she writhed in ecstasy on their bed...her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he pounded into her again and again..._

With a gasp, she was brought back to reality. 'What did you see?' Jasper enquired innocently, his eyes twinkling. Alice said nothing, instead grabbing his hand, and with super human speed, dragging him to the bedroom.

As they reached the room, they began to kiss, more longingly than before. Alice peeked out from under her long eyelashes at the man she loved. His scars sparkled faintly in the light that was streaming through the open curtains, and his eyes were full of unbridled passion. Although Alice and Jasper were not as overt about their sexual relationship as the other inhabitants of the house did not mean that theirs was any less full of lust. Alice's breathing became ragged as Jasper's lips made their way down her flawless jaw and over elegant neck. His finger tips traced the smooth skin of her collar bone and her breathing hitched as he suddenly ran his hand over her nipples. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. Are you cold or excited my dear?' 'Both', she gasped, and began to shower him with kisses as well. Her cool tongue traced the counters of his scars, and her teeth nipped and grazed at him as the lust began to build up inside her. Her hands began to wander, feeling their way under his jumper, exploring the smooth plains of his chest. It was her turn to smile now as her fingers slowly dropped, stopping at his waist band. The swift, graceful movement of her hands had made his breathing stop momentarily, and she waited with anticipation to see what Jasper was going to do.

_Clothes strewn over the bedroom floor...their two bodies entwined on the bed...Alice's nails scraping down Jasper's back as he pleasured her with two cold fingers...her shivers as his head disappeared between her smooth, white legs..._

Alice shuddered as her vision left her. She could feel the heat and the wetness come through her jeans as her arousal deepened, and knew she could wait no longer. Her fingers no longer hesitated at his jeans button, and she undid it. She giggled lightly to herself as his erection was revealed. She smiled angelically at him as she lowered herself to her knees, pulling his jeans with her as she went. Allowing herself one last look up at his excited face, she slipped his manhood into her mouth. Her cool tongue gently caressed the tip, just the way he liked it. Her wetness increased as she heard the moans building in his throat and his fingers knotted in her hair, willing her to do more. She loved the feeling of power over Jasper that acts like this gave her. 'For someone so small, you're awfully annoying'; Edward's words echoed in her head. 'And talented' she added to herself. After teasing Jasper with her tongue for a few moments longer, she slipped the whole length into her mouth, feeling it twitch with pleasure. She began sucking and licking him, running her fingertips up and down his legs and gently rolling his balls around in her hand. 'Enough' she heard Jasper groan from above her. 'It's hardly fair for me to be on the receiving end of all the pleasure' he drawled, his voice rough with lust. And he took her hands in his and pulled her upwards.

'Clothes' he began, his delicious twang making each word sound erotic, 'only complicate the situation'. He began to slowly undo the tiny shiny buttons on Alice's chiffon blouse, until it was removed and falling to the floor like a delicate feather. Her jeans were not so lucky, and they were simply ripped from her body, leaving cotton strewn all over the floor. Alice felt her stomach contract in excitement, and pulled his jumper from his chest. They were kissing now, deeply and longingly. Jaspers erection rubbed her tummy, making her moan with want as she began to move backwards towards the bed. They had never used it, needing it only as a prop in their human charade. But today it would be used. Somewhere in her head, Alice hoped it would survive their lovemaking. It was four poster, a light rose gold colour, with white gossamer curtains that fell in drapes around it. She had chosen it because she liked the way that the fabric slipped easily over the metal rails, satin covered steel. Like the way Jasper felt under her touch.' After today', she thought, 'I'll have another entirely different reason to like it'.

_Her screaming his name...his cock pushing in and out of her as she held her legs around him, willing him to go further...his hands tracing the cool skin of her breasts...her sucking his fingers, tasting him..._

Her vivid vision increased her excitement as she fell to the bed, Jasper ripping her bra off as she fell back. He was immediately over her, his lips greedily kissing her neck, sucking, biting, as all the while she attempted to push his head down,. 'Patience, my love' he smiled as he lazily moved his head down until his head was hovering over her right breast. He lowered it and his tongue darted out, flicking her erect nipple. Her breathing hitched with pleasure. That seemed to tip him further, as he hungrily took it into his mouth, consuming her. He moved onto her left breast, teasing it in the same way, until she could take it no longer. He sensed her urgency, and moved his hands up and down her sides, from her hips to her arms, while his tongue lightly traced patterns over her naked flesh. His head moved down her body, stopping only momentarily for him to remove her underwear with his teeth, meeting the same fate as her jeans had before. She raised her head in anticipation to see what he was going to do next. He allowed one more sparkling smile at her before burying his head between her legs.

Alice threw her head backwards with pleasure as Jasper licked the crease where her legs met her body, slowly teasing her. He dragged his tongue lazily over her clit, going up and down, making her moans deepen. After all their decades together, he knew exactly what to do to pleasure her. His tongue went slowly downwards, pausing momentarily at her entrance to enhance her anticipation. Then, he plunged his tongue deep inside her, massaging her clit with his finger. Alice's cries began to get louder as she neared release, and Jasper let her get right to the brink before stopping. 'Don't!' Alice gasped disappointedly, as she writhed on the satin bed sheets. 'But I'm not finished yet, my dear' he smiled, moving back up to kiss her. Alice took her opportunity to grab his erection, moving her had up and down his shaft as his eyes began to roll backwards with pleasure. Quickly, catching her off guard, Jasper suddenly seized her two hands, stopping her from touching him, and held them above her head. 'Stop trying to distract me' he grinned. Alice knew it would be easy to free herself, but curiosity filled her as she wondered what part of her vision was coming next.

Jasper began his kiss, slowly letting go of her hands, moving them down her body until he reached her wetness. Gently, and without breaking their kiss, he began to pleasure her with two fingers. He moved slowly at first, gradually building tempo until he was moving at lightning speed. Her fingers roughly twisted his hair as he slipped his fingers inside her, pumping in and out as she moaned into his mouth. He again allowed her to nearly come to her release, before stopping suddenly. Alice whimpered in frustration. 'I think I'm ready now my love', he smiled.

He straightened up, leaving Alice lying on the bed. He pulled her roughly towards her, wrapping her legs around his waist. He paused at her entrance for a moment, feeling her cool wetness on his member. She twisted with anticipation, trying to get nearer to him, willing him into her. She took one of his hands, and gently sucked on his finger, tasting herself on it. This pushed Jasper over the edge, and he plunged into her, making Alice scream his name. 'Faster Jasper, faster!' she moaned, wrapping herself tightly around him. And so he went faster, grabbing her hips to pull her closer, enjoying the way it looked as he pounded into her. He increased his speed, going deeper and deeper into her, as she screamed louder and louder. He felt his orgasm coming as he pumped, and Alice threw her head back as hers built. She was screaming louder now, and writhing, riding each wave of ecstasy as her orgasm washed over her. Her walls clenched around Jasper's cock, finally causing his release. He shivered as he filled her with his ..., pumping a few more times before he fell, satisfied and contented, onto Alice.

As they sat in silence, wrapped in each other's arms, Alice opened her mouth to speak. 'Yes?' Jasper drawled lazily, smiling down at his tiny angel. 'Are you about to tell me what you were seeing in your visions?'. Alice laughed. 'It would be pointless, seeing as how we re-enacted them just there.' 'Interesting' Jasper smiled. 'Then what's bothering you?' 'I was thinking just before you came in and so rudely interrupted me; that my visions were more of a hindrance than a help. I had even decided that it wouldn't be so bad to lose them'. 'And do you feel that way now?' he grinned, kissing her bare shoulder. 'Nope, they are most definitely a gift that comes in useful sometimes!' she grinned back. She began to kiss him again, eager for a second round of lovemaking in their seldom empty house, before stopping abruptly and groaning.

'What's wrong?' Jasper enquired worriedly, searching her face for clues.

'Ugh, I have biology to do!' she grimaced. Now, this pretending to be a human thing definitely was a hindernce...


End file.
